I love you Natsume
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: This a story about Natsume and Mikan’s feelings. Natsume don’t love her anymore. Mikan will die without him? Huh? what will happen? Please read and review!Enjoy..One Shot.


Summary: This a story about Natsume and Mikan's feelings

"I Love you Natsume"10/10/2008 06:36:00

Summary: This a story about Natsume and Mikan's feelings. Natsume don't love her anymore. Mikan will die without him?? Huh?? what will happen?? Please read and review!!Enjoy..One Shot.

Author's Note: WARNING!! You might not want to read this….ok you will read it ok then…ARIGATOU!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…

"Goodbye"

In the room of Mikan

"Natsume…" "Natsume…" "Natsume listen to me". "I l-o-v-e you…", "Why can't you accept that" Mikan said but Natsume don't mind.

"Mikan I said to you that I don't have feelings for you!!" "Where is the part you don't understand there?". "I don't love you!" "And I will leave to New York" "…. Tomorrow I will go there and leave you…"Natsume said to her.

Mikan was so hurt to the words Natsume had said. She couldn't believe Natsume is leaving her. She want to cry in front of him but she didn't. She just want Natsume to say the words that could hurt her the most and she will go away. _Natsume please…don't leave me. _She said to herself.

Natsume look at her and said… "You better stay away from me Mikan Sakura!"he said very serious. Mikan's heart is like going to explode because of the hurting word Natsume is saying to her.

Then Natsume left….

Mikan kept crying when Natsume left. Natsume heard her crying. He hate himself for saying those hurting words to her. He just don't know how to make his feelings for her go away. He just want to forget Mikan, so he can live happy in New York even though he can't see Mikan _I'm sorry Mikan… _He said to himself.

"Why Natsume, why, why don't you tell me the truth. I know deep inside you show that you like me" "Natsume…" she said loneliness in heart.

So she went to the classroom, not greeting the whole class especially Hotaru like she does always because of pain in her heart. She felt like she want to die.

"Hello! Mikan!" said Anna and Nonoko. "Is something wrong Mikan?" Anna said very worried. "" Mikan didn't say a word to them. "Mikan, what's wrong with you?" Hotaru said feeling worried either but she didn't show she was worried. "" Mikan still didn't utter a word.

When the class start she saw Natsume and look at him lonely. Natsume was very guilty. He wish that she never said those hurting words to Mikan. What can he do he already told her those. There were 2 hours to come before Natsume's departure.

One day Mikan was so sad that she didn't notice that there was a car that is going to pass by.

Then…..

rrr……………….bang!!

Mikan bumped to it. She fell down and blood spread all over her. Some of her friend saw her so they called an ambulance. "Mikan!!"  
"Mikan!!" They shouted, they were crying because she was full of blood. When the ambulance came they carried Mikan to the hospital.

In the Hospital…

"Faster, Mikan's life is at risk" Anna said. "A—a—nn—a, If I d—ii—e te—ll N—at-s-u—me t-t-ha—t I l—o—ve- Hi-m" "Don't say that Mikan you will never die" Nonoko said already crying very hard.

"Nonoko, call Natsume , and the teachers what happened ASAP" Anna shouted. "OK!!" Nonoko said crying too.

Ring…ring..ring… the cellphone of Hotaru was ringing. "Hello" she answered. "Hotaru come her in the hospital immediately, Mikan is in danger!" Nonoko said to her. "Ok bye!" she said.

Ring…ring..ring… Natsume's cellphone was ringing. He was already leaving but Nonoko suddenly called. "Hello, who's this?" he said. "This is Nonoko, Natsume! ,Mikan's life is in danger, she was bumped by a car cancel your flight please..please I beg you" "WHAT!!" "Come here in the hospital" "Bye!" Nonoko hunged up. "Hello Nonoko, Hello!" Natsume said but Nonoko wasn't in the phone.

"I will cancel the flight" he said to the manager who was talking with him a while ago. "But, you can't…" "I WILL CANCEL THE FLIGHT!" he said with fire on his hand.

He went to hospital Mikan was already going to die. It is hard for her to breath.

"Hot--aru, Na—ts--ume, Gr—and—pa, goodbye" "Mikan don't say that Natsume will come. "I l—ovve Nats—ume" then Mikan said goodbye. She was gone. Her last word was I love you Natsume"

"Mikan!" Natsume showed up. "NO!!" "Mikan why did you leave me" "Why??" "I love you Mikan" "I'm sorry that I lied to you" "I just want to forget you, so that when I will go to New York I will never be sad, even you're not there with me" he said while crying. "Mikan said her last word 'I LOVE YOU NATSUME' she said that to you Natsume" Hotaru said crying. She was very sad too that she had lost her best best friend. "Mikan, I Love you too" Natsume said. "I will never forget you" he kiss Mikan's lips. And that's the end of the story.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I made you cry. Why did I made Mikan die. Sorry if I made her died. **Crying** . Please leave a review. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
